Where the Lines Overlap
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Alex is happy and dating Mason but what will happen when an ex-girlfriend shows up and causes her problems. Especially since she didn't exactly break up with said ex-girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting next to my boyfriend Mason while I was waiting to talk to Harper. Harper's boyfriend was standing right across from the table from us, doing a crazy and stupid dance. Harper walked down the stairs carrying hats.

"Hey guys I made us all a little for our double date tonight." She said as she put two hats down on the table. "Matching hats."

"Sweet we'll look like a group" Zeke replied as Harper put a hat on his head. "Which is safer. That way we won't get beat up. We're just gonna get made fun of a lot."

"They'll lovely Harper." Mason said.

"Umm you don't have to agree her. I'm your girlfriend you agree with me." I remarked as I took the hat off Mason's head. "Harper we are not wearing these things."

"Yeah they're wretched." Mason agreed as I hugged him.

Harper frowned and began to walk away.

"Let's go Mason." Zeke said as he helped Mason up. "Let's get you down to the department store and get you some free samples of body spray. No offense but you kind of smell like a dog."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Mason replied as I giggled slightly. Mason was a werewolf so he naturally smelled like a dog. Zeke and Mason began to walk away. My brothers, Justin and Max had come downstairs. Mom and Dad had come down as well.

"Hey guys, take it easy." Justin said to them as they walked out the door.

"Zeke thinks Mason smells like a dog because he doesn't know that Mason actually is a dog." Max remarked, chuckling slightly.

"What's your excuse?" Justin quipped. Okay now that was a nice one.

Suddenly the bell above to the door to the substation rang. Someone had walked in. Without looking up, I moaned and went to the door. "Hello, can I take your order?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm not really looking for any food." The person replied. Wait I knew that voice. I looked up to see a familiar head of black hair with blonde bangs.

"Stevie?" I asked in surprise. This couldn't be possible. I saw Stevie shatter when Max knocked her over. I reached out to touch her and she was indeed solid. She responded to my touch and wrapped her arms around me.

"I really missed you, Alex." Stevie whispered into my ear. Okay I could not think of a worse time for my ex-girlfriend, who I was sure was dead to suddenly be alive and in my family's restaurant. "I just got back."

"Um where did you go?" I asked. It had been several months since her revolution plans without south and I had last seen her.

"I'm not quite sure." She answered. "My memory's a little hazy."

"Hey that girl looks a lot like Stevie." Max commented. Max's stupidity amazed me sometimes.

"That's because it is her." Justin replied.

Stevie let go of me and walked over to my brothers. "Hey Justin, Max." She waved. She then noticed my parents. "And you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Russo. I'm Stevie Nichols."

I remembered that Stevie hadn't actually ever met my parents.

"Hi." Mom said before Stevie walked back over to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

Well so much for the secret relationship that we had.

Harper then came back down the stairs.

"Aha I knew you were dating her." Harper accused. "Even though I have no idea how she's here."

"We still are dating." Stevie stated. "Aren't we, Alex?"

Oh crap I didn't exactly break up with her so technically we were still dating. "Um yeah..." I answered. This was a huge problem. I now have a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time.

"So Stevie what's the last thing that you remember?" I asked.

"Well there are some bits and pieces that are missing." Stevie explained. "Pretty everything in between the wizard county fair, you know the first place we kissed, and waking up at my brother's house is fuzzy. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I found my brother and I don't think he hates me anymore. I think things are going to be okay between us."

"Um Stevie, I don't really have time to hang out right now." I said.

"Oh well that's cool." She responded. "I should probably head home. I hope I didn't get evicted for not paying rent for a few months. If I did, I'll have to find a new place. Here's my new number to call me."

She handed me a slip of paper and then teleported away. So not only was Stevie alive but she also had her powers back.

"Dad, is there a spell to bring someone back to life?" I said, as I turned to look at him.

"There is a resurrection spell but it's very difficult to use." He answered. "You have to be a full wizard to use it and it can only be used once. Also if you mess up you can't use it. Many wizards spend a long time practicing in case they ever need to use it. Do you know any full wizards who might have used it on her?"

"No wait…she said was with her brother. Duh her brother is a full wizard. He must have used it on her. But that still doesn't explain why she still has her powers since she lost them right before she died." I replied. "I need to go find her brother and talk to him."

"How are you going to do that?" Justin asked.

"I just something that rhymes with Nichols." I answered. "Bingo."

I went to the toppings and grabbed two pickles from the jar.

"I'm now holding a pair of pickles. Take me to the home of Warren Nichols." I chanted as I disappeared. I reappeared in front of a house. The mailbox said Nichols on it so I knew I was in the right place. I went over to the door and rang the bell.

So I decided to write this story from Selena saying that an ex-boyfriend would show up and cause problems with Mason. I decided to go with an ex-girlfriend instead. In case you haven't noticed, I'm ignoring Wizards Exposed because that was kind of douche move by the writers saying none of that actually happened. So anyway what problems will Alex's multiple relationships cause. Who will she choose? You need to read and review to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm now holding a pair of pickles. Take me to the home of Warren Nichols." I chanted as I disappeared. I reappeared in front of a house. The mailbox said Nichols on it so I knew I was in the right place. I went over to the door and rang the bell.

I heard the footsteps of someone walking to the door. Within a few seconds, Warren had answered it.

"Alex" He said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Did Stevie ever talk to you?"

"Yes." I replied. "That's actually what I'm here about. So are you going to invite me in or are we just going to stand here?"

"Are you a vampire now?" He asked.

"No." I responded.

"Then come in." He instructed as I walked into the house and followed him into the living room. I took a seat on his couch.

"So I have several things I want to talk to you about." I stated. "The first is why is exactly did you bring her back?"

"Well that's an easy one." Warren answered. "Despite what she did and what she was trying to do, she's still my sister and I love her. It took me a while to learn the spell."

"Okay my second question would be how did she get her powers back?" I asked.

"Well that one involved me being owed a favor by Professor Crumbs. You see with all of my community service to the wizard world, I earned one. I asked for a spell to reverse the power transfer." Warren explained.

"But why would you do that?" I questioned.

"I figured that me winning the wizard competition was what drove the wedge between me and Stevie. I gave up half of my powers and erased all memories of her revolution plans." He replied. "To think of it, she was right about the competition being unfair. I did my research and found that the wizard competition has been known to cause rifts in families. I understand that there have been issues in your family even."

"So if you erased her memories of the revolution wouldn't that mean that her of memories of me were also erased since she was just trying to recruit me?"

"Stevie didn't know that you were a wizard when she came to your school. I know this because I learned mind reading as part of wizard studies." Warren stated. "She definitely wasn't just trying to recruit you. It's true that most of the wizards she recruited, she could have cared less if they lost their powers or not. But as for you, she didn't want you to lose your powers as much as she didn't want to lose her own. She loves you, Alex."

Okay love was definitely something that I preparing for. I knew that Stevie liked me but love? What the hell am I supposed to do about love? Especially when I know that Mason loves me as well.

"Well there's a bit of a problem with that." I responded nervously as I took a sip of the tea he had given me.

"What?" Stevie's older sibling asked.

"Well you see I kind of have a boyfriend now." I explained nervously.

"I see that's a bit of a problem." He commented. "What's the guy like?"

"Well he's a werewolf." I blurted. That was the best possible description for him. "And British"

"Well if you want my opinion, bias aside, I don't think dating a werewolf is that good of an idea. They have been known to have violent outbursts." He remarked.

"It's not going to be that easy." I stated. "Listen I have a date with Mason tonight and I have to find a way for him not to find out about Stevie and I also have to find a way for Stevie to not find out about Mason."

"Okay I'm glad I'm not you." Warren responded. "Why do you have the pickles by the way?"

"I needed something that rhymed with Nichols." I replied. "I do have one more question."

"What?" He said.

"Why is does Stevie need her own apartment when she could just live here?" I inquired.

"I think you should know the answer to that one." He remarked. "You should know that Stevie likes her independence. She doesn't want to live with anyone. That is unless she asks you to move in with her, if you stay together."

"I should probably get going." I concluded. "I need to go get dressed for my date. Where am I in anyway?"

"East Rutherford, New Jersey." He answered.

"On second that I don't think she should live here. Bye." I said. Before he could respond, I had teleported back home.

"So what did you find out?" Dad asked.

"Find out what?" Mason asked as he and Zeke walked in.

"I was trying to figure out some good restaurants that we could go to." I improvised. I then saw the problem because Mason didn't exactly have good table manners. "Then I remembered that we don't need to eat out. We can just go to a movie. Oh look I'm not dressed yet. Why don't you guys wait in here while I go do that?"

"Okay…" Mason said.

I dragged Harper into the loft.

"And I need to go make sure that my shoes are all in place." Justin replied.

I magically changed my clothes into a new outfit and looked at the two of them.

"Okay so I talked to Warren he erased her memories of her revolution plans after he brought her back." I explained.

"So why didn't she forget you?" Justin asked.

"Apparently I wasn't part of her revolution plans." I added. "She just wanted me so I didn't have to lose my powers."

"That makes sense." Harper stated.

"And she loves me." I muttered.

"What?" Both Harper and Justin exclaimed.

"Well the best solution that I have come up with to not tell them about each other." I replied. I turned to Justin. "In the meantime, if Stevie comes by, you need to not tell her where I am. Also make Max sure doesn't tell her where I am. You may need to gag him."

Harper and I walked back into the restaurant. Before I left I sent Stevie a text?

"_Have u found a place yet?" _I texted. I got the reply almost instantly.

"_Not yet can I crash at ur place 2nite?" _It read.

"_Yeah but I'm gonna b out 4 lil bit. W8 4 me n my room."_ I replied asI put my phone away and headed out to meet Mason.

"So what movie do you wanna see, love?" Mason asked.

"Maybe we could see _Eclipse._" Zeke suggested.

"No." I replied quickly. A movie about werewolves and a triangle was not what I needed to see. "We should see _Killers. _I heard it's supposed to be funny."

"I'd love to." Mason agreed.

So, the four of us all went to the movie. It was actually pretty funny in a twisted assassin sort of way. But the overall story was pretty weak and Ashton Kutcher and Katherine Heigl had zero chemistry. Nevertheless, I was able to get some cuddling time in with Mason, even though I wasn't completely sure that he was the one that I wanted to be cuddling with. Before Stevie came back, I thought my life was perfect. I had just been reunited with my boyfriend and returned him to his normal form. I can't exactly use the fact that I loved Mason first as an argument because when I thought that he wasn't coming back, I felt something for Stevie. How the hell was I going to decide? The wizard eight ball wouldn't be helpful because this was way too important to decide based on an answer from a toy.

I kissed Mason goodnight, making sure I was cleared of any windows. Zeke and Harper didn't kiss because he was stilling working on his fainting issues. Zeke may be the least boring person you'll ever meet but he is still a dweeb. Mason and Zeke then went home. He was staying there because we really didn't have room in our house and Mom and Dad were pretty stern on the no boys in Alex's room policy. Curse them and that policy. I walked into the loft to find Stevie on my bad wearing only a tank top and a pair of panties. God she looked sexy. Quick I need to think of Mason shirtless. Wait Mason never took off his shirt. How did I end up with the one werewolf who never takes off his shirt?

"Hi." Stevie said.

"Hi." I repeated.

"So how was your day?" She asked. Okay now that was kind of sweet. I kind of wish I could have told her about it. That was something I liked about Stevie. While she was rough with everyone else, she was sweet to me. I guess she really does love me.

"You know it was okay." I answered. "So why aren't you wearing pants?"

"I like to sleep without them." She replied. "So am I sleeping in your bed are you going to magically make one appear."

"I don't know if my parents would like us sharing a bed." I remarked.

"Well they wouldn't have to know." Stevie purred.

"Stevie, are you asking about…you know?" I questioned.

'No…no…I actually want to wait but a little cuddling won't hurt anyone." She stated. "So how about you get changed and we can lay together?"

I sighed and changed my clothes into clothes into my pajamas. I then got into the bed with her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, rubbing my back.

"Nothing." I lied.

So this is chapter 2. We can see that Warren really cares for his sister. Alex's life just got a lot harder. How long can she keep Mason and Stevie from finding out about each other? Please review after reading this message.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning with Stevie holding me tightly. The sun was shining brightly. I shook Stevie awake.

"Morning." She yawned. "Do we have to get up?"

"Yes you have to find a new apartment today." I told her.

"I wish I could stay here." She whined. Who knew that Stevie could be super cute in the morning?

"Well we have no room for you here." I pointed out. "Harper's in the basement and there's no way that my parents would let you share my room."

She pouted and got out of bed. She pulled her pants on and began to look for her shoes.

"So I think you should come with me." Stevie stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want you to have some input. I don't wanna pick a place that you don't wanna come over to." Stevie explained. "I also want it to be a place that you wouldn't mind living in."

"Stevie, I don't think that I'm ready for that yet." I replied.

"I know but you probably will eventually." She remarked. I wasn't sure if I would or not. "Plus we haven't really done anything together since I went wherever I went. I've such a bad girlfriend lately and I need to make up for it."

That made realize that I wasn't being a very good girlfriend either by lying to her. The simple thing would have been to tell her about Mason but I couldn't do that to her. I was pretty sure that Stevie had a pretty fragile heart. I couldn't bring myself to break it. I mean I had already lost Stevie once, I don't know if I could bear to lose her again.

"Alright I'll come with you. Just give me a chance to get dressed." I took out my wand and waved it across my clothes. "Hmm cute."

"I like it too." Stevie said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Stevie, we need to get some breakfast." I told her.

"Okay fine." She pouted. "But there is something I want to do before we leave."

"What?" I asked before she pulled me into a kiss. I was surprised at but I had to at least act like I was into it, even if I wasn't. I put everything I had into the kiss and I think that it worked because we were both out of it, we were breathing heavily. To say that I didn't miss Stevie's and her pomegranate lip gloss would be a lie. In fact I never will forget that kiss that I had with Stevie. Even though I had other kisses since then, that kiss under the rollercoaster was the best that I ever had. We had snuck away to where they weren't supposed to be. I had no idea what Stevie was doing but it became very clear when our lips locked. I was so glad that we had waited to kiss and took it slow because it made the moment all the more worth it.

We went out for breakfast mainly because I didn't want to risk Mason coming in. I had to be very careful. We went to the first complex and I couldn't help but think it was familiar. Then I knew why it was familiar. It was the same complex that Zeke lived in which meant Mason might be there.

"Stevie, I don't think this would be a good place for you." I remarked quickly. "I heard the rooms are pretty crappy."

I knew that the rooms were actually pretty good from being there but I couldn't let her know that.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "It's got pretty good ratings."

"Stevie you asked me to help pick somewhere I would be comfortable staying." I replied. "This is not a place that I'd be comfortable at."

"Okay we'll head down to the next one." Stevie agreed. I was lucky that she didn't ask why. We teleported to the next complex which was five miles away but it was right next to a Starbucks and closer to the school.

We met with the landlord and stepped inside.

"So what are you girls looking for?" He asked as he led us down the hall.

"Just something with one bed and one bath with a kitchen and living room." Stevie said.

"I think I have just the place for you." He said. He took us into a room. Stevie took time to inspect the place. She checked the cabinets to make sure they were sturdy. She also checked for bedbugs and other infestations. After determining that the place was good, she decided.

"We'll take it." She declared. She paid the down payment and we were each given a key. I had no idea what I was going to do with it. Apparently the man thought I was going to living here fulltime.

"I suppose I should give this to you." I said.

"No keep for in case you need it." She told me.

"Okay so that didn't take that long." I remarked. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"I know just the place to go." She said. Now I couldn't help but wonder where she was taking me. I have to admit I was a little shocked when we arrived.

"Why are we at a tattoo parlor?" I asked.

"Because this place doesn't check ID and I want to get your name scratched into my body." Stevie explained. "You should get one too."

"My parents would freak if I did that." I responded.

"Well you can get it somewhere that they won't see. Like maybe right here." She said. I jumped suddenly as she groped me.

"I don't have the money for one either." I added. "How do you have the money?"

"I'm not quite sure but I have $2000 in my bank account." She replied. If she didn't remember how she got it, it must have had something to do with her revolution. Maybe she was charging people to be part of her alleged army. That's totally something I would do as well.

"Stevie I'm just not sure that we're at that stage in our relationship yet." I said.

"Fine you can get one later." She agreed. "But I want to get mine now. I want everyone to know who I love."

There was she with the love. I don't know if I could have said the words back to her because I wasn't sure who I loved. How does one choose between two people? I noticed that Stevie had walked inside and I followed her. She told the artist what she wanted and he took her to the room. I followed behind because I didn't want to see her hurt.

"So are you nervous?" I asked her.

"I'm a little nervous." She stated. "Which is why I'm glad that you're here. You being here is enough to make me feel okay."

Why does she do this to me? Stevie always made me feel different than I did with Mason. She was kind of like Dean but the real deal. Dean was someone who acted tough but when it all came down to it was really just a wimp.

The tattooist came back into the room and prepared to do his work.

"Alex, will you hold my hand?" She asked tenderly. I grabbed her hand and the artist gave us a look. I think it might have been jealousy.

Within half an hour start sported a new tattoo of my name on her shoulder.

"So how does it feel?" I asked.

"It hurts but it would probably hurt more if you weren't here." She said. "So how about we head back to your place for some lunch. I could really go for a free sandwich right about now."

"So you only love me for my sandwiches." I joked.

"No that's just one of the reasons that I love you." She replied. "So let's walk back for a change."

"What happened to your car?" I asked.

"I don't know I think someone might have stolen it." She answered. "I've been gone for 3 months so it could be anywhere by now. I should probably see if I can find a spell to bring it back sometime. It would be easier to get around if I could drive. Plus I've always wanted to make out with someone on the hood of my car."

We walked back to the shop. I made Stevie a sandwich and one for myself. We went into the lair and began to eat together. I could remember what happened the last time she had been in the lair but this time she had didn't seem to care. I kind of felt guilty for not telling her what happened but I kind of didn't want her to know. She was so happy right now and I didn't want to ruin anything. It wasn't long before Dad walked into the lair. He saw crumbs and didn't look very happy.

"Alex what did I tell you about eating in the lair?" He asked angrily.

"It's my fault Mr. Russo." Stevie remarked. "I was feeling hungry and I didn't think about crumbs."

"Do you think that I could talk to Alex for a bit?" Dad requested. Stevie nodded and headed out into the restaurant. She shut the down.

"So when exactly were you going to tell us about this secret relationship that you were having?" He asked.

"I don't know it was just over so fast that I didn't have the chance." I explained. "I just didn't expect any of that to happen."

I headed back out to the restaurant. Stevie was sitting at a table. She appeared to be thinking of someone.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I just realized that I don't remember you ever telling me that you loved me." She remarked. I hadn't ever told her that I loved her but she hadn't told me until recently. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Okay I love you Stevie." I said slowly. I really did it. I told her and I was pretty sure that I meant it. I didn't notice that Mason had walked in the door.

"You what?" He asked angrily.

So it's the first encounter of Mason and Stevie. So much for Alex's plan of not letting them know about each other. What will happen now. You need to review to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

I headed back out to the restaurant. Stevie was sitting at a table. She appeared to be thinking of someone.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her.

"I just realized that I don't remember you ever telling me that you loved me." She remarked. I hadn't ever told her that I loved her but she hadn't told me until recently. "I wanna hear you say it."

"Okay I love you Stevie." I said slowly. I really did it. I told her and I was pretty sure that I meant it. I didn't notice that Mason had walked in the door.

"You what?" He asked angrily.

"Mason?" I asked in confusion. He had transformed into his werewolf form.

Stevie grabbed one of our forks. "Back away Mutt." She commanded. Mason, being very vulnerable to silver, ran off. "Who was that, Alex?"

"That was Mason." I explained. "He's my boyfriend?"

"What?" She asked in shock. "Why do you have a boyfriend? I thought you were gay."

"I'm bisexual." I responded as I looked down. This was just the mess that I was trying to avoid. "I went out with Mason because I didn't think you were coming back. I didn't think that it was possible for you to come back."

"Alex, do you know something about where I was?" She asked. She looked both angry and really hurt that I was lying to her.

I couldn't take that look. I had to tell her the truth. "You don't remember anything from the past 3 months because you don't have any memories from the past three months." I said.

"How is that possible?" She asked in shock.

"Stevie you weren't gone anywhere." I told her. "You were dead."

"Oh my god so what am I?" She asked as she touched her skin. "Am I some kind of clone or something?"

"No that is your body." I answered as I walked over to her. "Warren used a resurrection spell on you."

"But you have to be a full wizard to use that type of spell." She refuted. "Warren's not a full wizard. How did he do it?"

"I think it would be best if we went to talk to him." I grabbed my wand and put my arms around her. We disappeared from the sub station and reappeared at Warren's house. I really didn't want to tell Stevie what happened but I knew that I had no choice after what happened with Mason. I hoped she wouldn't hate me for what happened. I rang the doorbell and Warren answered it.

"Why do I have a feeling that someone bad just happened?" He asked as he led us inside.

"What happened to me?" Stevie asked in sorrow. This was something that I had never seen out of Stevie before: depression.

"Okay so do you remember running off from the power transfer room?" Warren asked.

"Yes." Stevie answered.

"So apparently after that you wanted to start some kind of revolution to end the wizard competition. You went around the country recruiting people before coming back here." Warren explained. "You were just about to do it when Alex froze you."

"You froze me?" Stevie asked. Now she looked really hurt.

"I had to." I responded. "You were becoming a monster. I couldn't let you do it. And I afraid that you might die trying."

"So how did I die?" She asked.

"Max bumped into you and knocked you over." I explained. I could feel the tears come to my eyes as I was forced to relive one of my most repressed memories. "You shattered when you hit the ground. I was going to unfreeze you as soon as everyone was out of the room but I never got the chance."

She turned to Warren. "So how did you bring me back if you're not a full wizard?" She asked her brother.

"When Alex froze you, your hand was touching the power transfer unit." Warren answered. "I was so happy that I fainted. I didn't even see it happen. I also planned to unfreeze you. After I brought you back, I asked Professor Crumbs to undo the spell and I erased your memories of your revolution plans because I thought you would be better off if you didn't know about it?"

Stevie sat still for a second and closed her eyes. I think it was quite possible that she was taking everything in. "I can't believe that I did that." She remarked. "So if you gave powers back to me then who gets to keep the family powers?"

"We both do." Warren replied. "That was part of the arrangement that I made with Professor Crumbs. Although we are both being held under the same circumstances as everyone else and only one of us is allowed to have children."

"That's a little stupid and kind of a little unnecessary because I know that I don't wanna be pregnant. That involves have sex with a guy which I don't think will ever happen."

"So do you forgive me for what I did to you?" I asked Stevie.

"Yes I understand that you were only trying to save me even if it was from myself." Stevie answered. "I am still a little bit angry about the whole Mason thing. Isn't he that guy that threw you aside when he said that he loved your brother's vampire girlfriend? I don't understand why you would want to be with him again after he hurt you like that."

Wow Stevie had a good point. I guess I was so happy to see Mason that I didn't remember what he did to me. I kept pushing Justin to move on and get over Juliet when I couldn't get over Mason. Even though I kind of did when Stevie came but that didn't last.

"Alex can you say something?" Stevie pleaded.

"What?" I asked. I was a little lost in my own world. "I don't know what you want me to say. Is 'I love you' enough?"

"It can be. I do believe that you love me." She stated. "But…"

"But…" I repeated. I knew something big was about to come up.

"But I want two things from you." She continued. "I want you to promise that you will always love me no matter what I do."

"And?" I asked.

"I also want you to break up with Mason." She added. "If I didn't love you then I wouldn't be able to handle this. Well there is a third thing that I want you to do."

"Kiss her." Warren instructed as Stevie whacked him in the head. "Ow what was that for?"

"I told you I don't like you reading my mind." She scolded. "My thoughts are private and…"

I had done what Warren had told me to do and pressed my lips against hers. It took me a moment to realize that Warren was there and then I pulled away. I grabbed my wand and we found ourselves outside of the loft. I opened the door and we walked in…to find Justin making out with some blonde girl on the couch. What I could tell is that she wasn't Juliet nor was she that stuck-up bitch Kari Langsdorf that only dated baseball players.

The two of the snapped up as the door closed. I had seen that girl before.

"Sara, this is my sister Alex and her..." Justin paused. I think he was a little hesitant to say it.

"Girlfriend." Stevie finished. She held her hand out for Sara to shake. "Stevie Nichols."

"Sara Carpenter." The blonde said as she looked at the two of us wearily.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"I've just never been around...girls with girlfriends before." Sara said.

"Are you against it?" Stevie asked.

"No I guess I'm just nervous." Sara added. Well I guess that was understandable.

"You have no reason to be." Stevie replied. She put her arm around my shoulder. "You're a beautiful girl but I believe in monogamy and would never think of doing that to Alex."

"Aww that's so sweet." Sara commented with a smile.

"I think we should leave them alone right now, Stevie." I told her as I grabbed her and pulled her up to my room.

"So it looks like Justin has a new girlfriend." Stevie remarked.

"Yes that's definitely a good thing. Maybe now I won't have to worry about him bothering me that much." I responded as I leaned back on my bed.

"So what did I miss while I was dead?" She asked. "Did anything exciting happen?"

"Well Harper and Zeke started dating." I answered.

"So she's dating Geekerman now." Stevie commented. "Well I suppose that could be doing worse. She could be dating your brother or even worse my brother. So what are we doing tonight?"

"Alex, Mason's here!" Max shouted from downstairs from the shop.

"Great so I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to break up with him." I remarked as I got up off of my bed.

"Wait a second." Stevie said as she took her necklace off and put it around my neck "This belonged to my mom before she died. It's made of silver so it should keep him away."

"Stevie I can't take this." I said as I tried to take it off. She put her hand on mine.

"Alex, I want you to have it." She told her. "My dad gave that necklace to my mom when she was my age. Now it's my turn to give it to someone that I love. Besides I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

I nodded and headed downstairs into the shop. I prepared myself for what was about to happen. I stepped into the substation and saw Mason.

So it seems like Stevie took the truth pretty well. It looks like she really does love Alex. Now all Alex has to do is break up with Mason. Will she be able to do it? I also included Sara from the episode Moving On because I think that they should have kept her around. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

I nodded and headed downstairs into the shop. I prepared myself for what was about to happen. I stepped into the substation and saw Mason.

"Hi." I said slowly.

"Alex, what the devil are you doing with that girl?" Mason asked.

"Stevie cares for me a lot." I stated. "Which is why I want to be with her."

"I care for you to." Mason argued as he tried to reach for me. He couldn't touch me because the silver was acting as a force field.

"Yes but Stevie would never hurt me the way that you did." I added. "It turned out that not even death could keep us apart."

"How did I hurt you?" He asked in innocence. Normally I liked that smile but right now it was just annoying. I think by remembering what he did to me, I lost all feelings I had for him.

"You told another girl that you loved her." I responded. "On top of that and you tried to kill my brother and did kill my friend. I tried to forgive you by forgetting that but I can't forgive you for that. Mason, I'm pretty sure that the reason we weren't able to stay together is that we're not meant to be together."

"I was trying to show you that I loved you." Mason said as he turned into his werewolf form. Now he was angry.

"No you were trying to own me. That so called true love necklace you gave me would make it so I do anything you asked as long as long as I wore it." I responded.

"You are mine." Mason growled as he lunged in the air toward me. The shield appeared again and he bounced off of it. "Where the hell did you get a silver necklace?"

"From Stevie." I remarked. "She gave it to me so you couldn't hurt me."

Suddenly Max walked into the shop.

"Hey guys what's up." He greeted.

Mason ran toward Max and grabbed him in a hold. I reached for my wand but the werewolf put his claws near Max's neck.

"This is a little uncomfortable." Max commented. I know this wasn't the time for this but I wonder if he knew that Mason was trying to kill him.

"Take the necklace off and no one will get hurt." Mason said. I began to reach for the necklace. I didn't like being in this situation but I wasn't going to let him hurt Max.

"Chains rise from my command. Grab the werewolf by the hands." Stevie chanted. I looked over and saw her standing in the kitchen before noticing chains coming out of the ground and ensnared Mason's hands.

"Max, get out of here." I commanded.

"Okay." Max said as he ran into the loft.

"Alex, you need to stab him with the end of necklace." Stevie instructed.

"But won't that kill him?" I asked. I didn't exactly want Mason dead even though he had tried to kill my brother…well both of my brothers now.

"He's out of control, Alex." Stevie responded as I noticed the links on the chains were beginning to break. "It's time for you to put the dog down."

"Okay." I said as I charged at Mason. I took the point of the necklace and dug it into his skin. He howled out in agony as his body began to catch fire. The flames didn't last as they soon overtook and he burned into a pile of ash. It was kind of hard to watch but I knew that it had to be done. I looked over to Stevie and she nodded at me.

The noise had obviously attracted the attention of the people in the house. Justin, Max, Mom, Dad, and Harper all rushed in.

"What the happened in here?" Mom asked.

"I broke up with Mason and he didn't take it very well." I explained as I looked to the floor. "He tried to kill Max. Stevie was able to summon some chains to hold him long enough for me to get rid of him."

"What do you mean get rid of?" Mom asked. Oh god this was definitely going to be hard to explain. I looked over at Dad, almost begging him to say something.

"Well when a werewolf gets out of control, it needs to be dealt with and in most cases, destroyed." Dad explained. Mom immediately wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Alex." She said.

"It had to be done." I remarked. "I think I wanna go to my room."

I teleported from the restaurant back into my room. I looked at my bed and laid facedown on it.

Not long after, the door opened. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. She walked over to the bed and began to rub my back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I didn't expect it to come to this." I remarked. "I thought he would just accept and leave."

"Alex, he was a werewolf." Stevie stated. "They don't take anger very well. You did the right thing. Besides if you let him live, he could come after you later. Maybe we can watch a movie to make you better."

"I guess you're right." I responded as I looked up. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

She waved her wand and a DVD appeared. "It's called _DEBS._" She said. "It's this story about hot girls in schoolgirl outfits fighting crime and there's even a lesbian love story."

"Sounds good." I commented as she put in the movie.

We sat on my bed and watched the movie. The girls were definitely very hot even though I didn't recognize them. That was until I saw the bad girl.

"Is that Jordana Brewster?" I asked.

"Yup sure is." Stevie answered. Okay now the movie just got even more enjoyable. Hot girls in schoolgirl outfits was one thing but a hot girl in a catsuit was something else entirely. Especially if said girl is a girl from _The Fast and the Furious_ that I had a crush on. I still had no idea who her girlfriend was but that didn't really matter because their love scenes were really hot and they made me hot.

"So how do you feel?" Stevie asked after the movie was over.

"I feel pretty aroused." I replied.

"Well if you want to we could…" She started. I could easily fill in the blanks from there.

"I don't know." I replied. "I kind of don't want to risk anyone interrupting and I also kind of think that we should wait. I mean how long have we actually been together anyway?"

"Two weeks I think." Stevie stated. "I'm fine with waiting even though I really want this. I do think that it will worth the wait. I should probably head home."

"You're going to be there all alone?" I asked.

"Yeah unless you wanna sleep over." She remarked.

"I don't think my parents would be very happy about that." I said.

"Well the apartment is just as much yours as it is mine." She replied.

"I know but my parents don't know that." I reminded her. "How are you going to pay the rent anyway without a job? That money you have isn't going to last forever."

"I'll get a job." Stevie promised. "Are your parents hiring?"

"No and this kind of job wouldn't be enough to live on your own." I explained.

"I'll find something." She promised once again. "I'll go job hunting tomorrow."

"I'll cone with you. Maybe if I found a real job, I could get out of working for my parents." I said.

"Are you sure you could handle a real job?" She quipped. "You barely do the one that you have now."

"I could if I wanted to." I retaliated as I batted her arm. "Especially if I could spend my time at work with you."

"I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't want us making out on the clock." She joked. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I wrapped her in a hug and said goodbye to her before she disappeared. I laid down on my bed and couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe that I just let her go like that. I don't want her to be alone and I don't wanna be alone without her. I knew that this was probably against my best judgment but I took my wand and found her outside of her…our apartment. She had just opened the door when I got there.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" She asked. I didn't answer her. I just pounced on her knocking her to the floor as I began to kiss her. My hormones were definitely controlling my body. I kicked the door close and began to pull at her clothes.

We were both naked on the hardwood floor a few hours later.

"I thought you wanted to wait." Stevie teased.

"Well I never really like waiting very much." I told her as I began to rub her back. "So was I good?"

"Well my entire body is sore and I have this bruise on my leg." She replied. "And they're not from you knocking me over either."

"I'm sorry that I hurt you." I apologized.

"Don't be I like it rough." She remarked. "It's nothing a little aspirin won't fix."

"Well I hope you can make it to bed." I said. "Or am I going to have to carry you?"

"I think you have to carry me." She said with a smirk on her face.

"I thought I was lazy." I muttered as I picked her up. I carried her to the bedroom before dropping her on the bed.

"So do you wanna get that tattoo tomorrow?" She asked.

I gave myself some time to think about this. Did I want go through a painful experience to a get a symbol of my love for Stevie engraved in my skin. I also had to make sure to get in a place that would be covered up.

"Okay." I said as I got underneath the covers. "But right now can we just sleep. Oh and I'm probably going to be grounded whenever I get home so we better do all we need to do before we head back."

"So when is your birthday?" She asked.

"It's next week." I remembered. "When's yours?"

"Mine was actually a few months ago but since I was dead, I'm not really 19." She explained before she yawned. "Tired."

For the second morning in a row I awoke holding onto Stevie, only this time there was no clothing in between our skin. She was wide awake and was caressing my skin. I can't say that I didn't like the position that the two of us were in.

"We should probably go to the store today." Stevie commented. "The fridge is kind of empty."

"I need a shower." I remarked. "You probably should take one too."

"How about we take one together?" She suggested.

"Now you're talking." I smiled.

After we were showered and dressed, we headed out to get some breakfast.

"Can you think of a better breakfast than steak?" Stevie asked.

"Strawberry pancakes are better." I declared.

"Okay you're right they are." She agreed. "So if I gave you permission to have sex with any female singer who would you choose?"

"Probably Demi Lovato." I answered. "But I probably wouldn't do it. I love you too much to cheat on you even if you gave me permission."

"Yeah I think that's the best possible answer that you can come up with." She said as she took a bite of her steak. We looked at the want ads in the paper while we were eating. She found an ad for a Toyota dealership. She went there and manager looked at her with a skeptical look on his face.

"You seriously think that I'm going to hire a high school student?" He asked her. "Give me three reasons why I hire you and I'll consider."

"Well for one I'm Japanese-American." She stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Well Toyota is a Japanese car company." She replied. "I am also am very persuasive and good at manipulating people."

"Give me a pitch." He ordered.

"What am I trying to sell you?" Stevie asked.

"A Prius." The employer supplied.

"Good afternoon sir my name is Stevie, is there anything that I can help you with?" She started.

"Yes I was looking at this Prius. I was wondering if you had any available in red." He answered.

"I do but honestly I think you'd be better off with red. Red cars not only cost more but they also cost more to insure. This color is an overall better value." She explained. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Well I heard that Toyotas have accelerator problems, is this true?" He asked

"There have been some problems in the past but all of these cars have been equipped with new parts and passed every safety test imaginable with flying colors. You will not find a safer car on the market."

"Well I saw a Ford Fusion at the dealership across the street for 2000 less why should I spend extra here?" He questioned.

"Sir with all due to respect to Ford, these cars are just better quality. Did you know that the majority of the cars traded in during the Cash 4 Clunkers program were Fords some of them not even 10 years old? This car will definitely last you 10 years maybe even 20 which you could either sell or trade it for a high value or if you decide to keep it, it would be in working order to give to one of your children." She said. "Plus I can also give you a free HD Radio and a $100 giftcard to Chili's."

"Wow I actually want to buy that car." The manager remarked. "Okay you're hired. Be here tomorrow by 9:00."

Stevie ran out with a smile on her face.

"I got the job." She said as I hugged her tightly.

So Stevie's job insured the two of us a good source of income. It made things so much easier for us. Within a short amount of time, she made enough for us to buy our own car. Stevie was such a good saleswoman that she had convinced her boss to let her off at 3:00 on the grounds that she could sell more cars in 6 hours than any of the other employees could in 8 hours. I looked forward to her picking me up everyday from school. On a bet from Justin, I worked my butt off during my senior year and was awarded valedictorian of my senior class. I got a full ride scholarship to NYU.

One year later Stevie and I were attending Justin's wedding to Sara. We had had the wizard competition which I won because Justin didn't try and I barely had to try to beat Max. We danced together deciding that we didn't need to get married. Stevie even found to let us stay our current ages. So we didn't have to worry about growing old and becoming ugly.

To sum it all up, I'm glad that Stevie came back into my life because honestly my life would suck without her.

The End

So yeah the story is over. I decided that after killing Mason I really didn't have much more to do. I think it ended on a high note. I also think that both Stevie and Alex could be very good at sales if they wanted to.


End file.
